Ininteligible
by Heartless.Hannah
Summary: Min-fic.Fluff. Una pelea y los celos de Edward, llevan a Bella a emborracharse en un bar de Forks, pero Edward va a buscarla y le dice todo lo que siente.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son propiedad de Santa Meyer y su biblia Crepusculo, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

 **/.T./**

La lluvia golpeteaba contra el vidrio de la ventana del bar y Bella suspiró, llevando la copa de Martini nuevamente a sus labios.

Todo estaba lleno de luces y colores, alegria, musica, gente bailando borracha.

Pero Isabella no estaba alli por estar exactamente alegre.

 _Maldito Edward_ , pensó mientras depositaba la copa vacia en la barra, tomaba la pequeña aceituna deshuesada y la deslizaba entre sus labios.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en Edward. El "algo" de Isabella.

Y era "algo", porque en realidad no eran nada.

Solamente compartian besos y arrumacos. Celos y peleas, pero no eran nada. Se amaban, pero no se atrevian a dar " _ese_ " paso.

Para los ojos de los demas, ellos eran una pareja, pero en la intimidad de los departamentos de cada uno, eso no era asi.

Pero esa sonrisa desaparecio al recordar porque estaba alli, porque habia terminado en un bar de Forks, uno de los tres escasos bares del pequeño pueblo con su amiga Rosalie Hale, novia del hermano de Edward, Emmet.

Bella le habia contado a Rose lo que habia pasado, y la rubia le propuso salir y hacer catarsis en un bar, llamandole a la salida _noche de chicas_.

Edward era voluble, e Isabella ya no podia soportarlo.

Un minuto estaba bien, y al otro estaba enojado.

Primero buscaba a Bella, luego ya no le hablaba, luego si pero luego la ignoraba.

Era celoso, posesivo, y mandon. Muy mandon.

Pero tambien era dulce, atento, tierno y mimoso.

Isabella no entendia nada.

Para ella, Edward era ininteligible.

-Otro, por favor- Isabella casi le rogó al bartender, y el chico solo asintió.

Bella habia terminado sentada en esa barra por una pelea que habia tenido con Edward.

En primer lugar, el causante de la pelea fue Jacob.

Un chico molesto que iba a la misma universidad de Isabella, que venia incordiandola por una cita desde hacia mucho, incluso a sabiendas que Edward y Bella andaban tonteando desde hacia unos ocho meses.

Edward se puso celoso, Bella le dijo que no se preocupara, Edward se enfurecio, Bella gritó, Edward tambien lo hizo y Bella sacudió el departamento de Edward en un portazo.

Y en segundo lugar, los antagonistas en la pelea fueron los celos de Edward.

A Bella le hervia la sangre cada vez que pensaba en Edward celoso.

¿No le habia ya demostrado cuanto lo amaba y que él era el unico?, aunque solo lo hacia con actos, el no lo pescaba.

Pero Edward era ininteligible.

¡Por Dios! Jacob ni siquiera era amigo de Bella, tampoco su compañero. Ella estudiaba Literatura y el Ciencias Economicas, en la facultad al otro lado de donde se encontraba la de Isabella.

La pequeña castaña soltó una pequeña e histerica carcajada.

Tomó de un solo trago el martini.

Ya era el tercero y ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, por eso se sentia mareada y tenia la sensacion de que todo se movia a su alrededor.

Giro la vista hacia la ventana, y se quedo mirando las minusculas gotas de lluvia que chorreban por el vidrio que reflejaba los colores de las luces del bar.

De repente, unas ganas inmensas de hacer pipi vinieron a su cuerpo.

-Rose- la llamó y su amiga paró de parlotear para mirar a la castaña -Debo ir al baño, regreso enseguida.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?, estas un poco ida y no creo que sea muy segu..

-Esta bien, Rose- Bella la interrumpió -Puedo ir sola.

Bella se levantó, con cuidado de no tropezar con alguien o algo, y cuando tuvo los dos pies bien puesto en el suelo, caminó.

Empujones, gritos, la musica a todo volumen.

Ese no era el estilo de Bella, pero hoy lo preferia asi.

Bella lucho contra la cantidad masiva de gente que se cernia en el bar y a los pocos minutos ya estaba en la casi infinita fila para el baño de mujeres, Bella gimió exasperada por el largo de la fila y se apoyo en un pulcro pilar blanco que, para su suerte, estaba junto a ella.

Bella sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean y, viendo que la fila no avanzaba, abrió el juego que había descargado para justamente jugar con Edward esa noche.

Luego de unos pocos minutos ella pulsó el botón de _home*_ del celular y se fue directo al listado de contactos, exactamente al de Edward.

 _Edward._

 _Borrar_

 _Un (1) contacto sera eliminado._

 _Cancelar Ok_

Bella no supó como, pero de un momento a otro se encontró llamandole.

-¿Bella? ¿eres tu, mi amor?- respondió Edward al otro lado del telefono, ligeramente aliviado de saber algo de su chica despues de esa pelea.

-Si, exactamente, la misma- Bella se carcajeó tontamente por un segundo y despues siguió hablando -¿Sabes? te devolveré los libros que me has prestado, conseguí copias de eso, gracias de cualquier manera.

-De nada- Edward frunció el ceño ante el silencio de Bella, y pudo escuchar el bullicio de la musica y la gente- Bella, ¿donde estas?

-Oh,- Bella rió de nuevo -en una fila para el baño, tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacer pipi -dijo con un mohin de por medio y Edward babeó por un segundo al imaginar ese hermoso mohin, pero al interpretar las palabras de la castaña, fruncio el ceño.

-¿Estas borracha, Bella?- él sintió como la sangre le hervia, aunque por dentro sabia que el tenia parte de la culpa.

-Si- Bella rió una vez más -Estoy borracha _p-_ dijo jocosamente, haciendo sonar la "P"-Señor celos, he de felicitarlo, Le diste el clavo en el justo, digo... le diste justo en el clavo.

-Ve ahora a casa- Edward mascullo,furioso.

-¿Nunca te dije cuan mandon eres?- Bella se puso seria de un momento a otro y continuo - _Bella,vamos a comer, Bella, sientate alli, Bella, no, eso no._ ¿Nunca te cansas, Edward?

Edward ignoro el hiriente comentario de la pequeña castaña.

-Dime. donde. estas- mascullo al telefono y Bella supo que estaba enfadado, pero no se amedrento, y sus palabras salieron impasibles y risueñas.

-Muy lejos de Seattle, muy, muy lejos de ti- mintio, ella ni siquiera habia salido de su zona de confort.

-¿En que barrio?.

-No lo se,- se encogio de hombros -al fin y al cabo,¿por que podria importarte? ¡yo no significo nada para ti!- Bella respiro hondo- debo irme.

Edward respiró hondo y se paso la mano por el pelo con desesperacion cuando Bella cortó la llamda.

-¡Maldicion, Isabella!- gruñó él.

Bella se dió la vuelta hacia su derecha, mientras guardaba su telefono en su bolsillo.

-No se que pretende con todo esto,- le habló a la desconocida que estaba a su lado en la interminable fila -Lo hice bien ¿eh?.

La chica pelirroja levantó la mirada de su telefono celular, la miró como si tuviera cuatro cabezas, volvió la mirada a su celular y la ignoró.

Bella se apoyó al pilar, suspiró y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Los odios le pitaban, y la sangre se agolpaba tras ellos; se sentia mareada y un sentimiento de somnolencia la invadió.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el ruido del timbre estridente de su telefono resonó, aunque apenas y pudo escucharlo.

 _Edward Cullen_

 _Llamando_

En el momento en que Bella miro la pequeña pantalla deseó que hubiera un _tragame tierra_ , cuarenta metros por debajo.

Bella cerró los ojos y contesto la llamada.

-Lo siento, no quise...- Bella intentó disculparse, pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Quedate en donde estas, bebé- La voz de Edward se dulcificó -Voy a buscarte.

 **¡Hola! se que la proxima actualizacion que esperaban era la de Play date, pero no pude resistirme a subir este.**

 **Okay, tal vez alguien se dio cuenta pero para los que no, este mini-fic (tendra a lo sumo tres o cuatro capitulos) esta basado (no completamente) en una escena de "Fifty shades of grey" donde Ana esta borracha en un bar y Christian va a buscarla, no he visto la pelicula completamente pero si algunas escenas y lo poco que he visto me ha gustado.**

 **He de decir que no soy fan de cincuenta sombras pero le tengo un cariño muy muy especial siendo que esta basado en la saga crepusculo.**

 **Ojala les guste mucho, y pronto lo actualizare, al igual que a _Play date._**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
